


Kpop Fanart ¯\(°_o)/¯

by BlobfishWearingSpandex



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), WayV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (｡ŏ﹏ŏ), Fanart, but I can still post my artwork, can't belive that toto has his own character tag.... lol!, heh, not a talented writer, not gonna lie, will update group list as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobfishWearingSpandex/pseuds/BlobfishWearingSpandex
Summary: Basically, just my sketches/drawings/paintings that I've done of Enhypen, Seventeen, Stray Kids, BTS, Blackpink, TXT, NCT, and WayV members so far.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

╭₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪╮

_** Table of Contents ** _

Chapter 2 - Enhypen Jungwon

Chapter 3 - Enhypen Jake

Chapter 4 - Enhypen Jake

Chapter 5 - Seventeen Joshua

Chapter 6 - Stray Kids Hyunjin & Felix

Chapter 7 - BTS Namjoon

Chapter 8 - Blackpink Jisoo

Chapter 9 - Tomorrow x Together Beomgyu's Parrot, Toto

Chapter 10 - NCT Dream/U Jaemin

Chapter 11 - Enhypen Jake's Dog, Layla

Chapter 12 - Enhypen Jay, Sunghoon, Jungwon, & Ni-Ki

Chapter 13 - WayV/NCT U Xiaojun

Chapter 14 - Tomorrow x Together Beomgyu

Chapter 15 - Enhypen Member's Eyes

Chapter 16 - Enhypen Jake & Sunghoon "Playing" The Blindfolded Game

*this one doesn't 'need' the relationship tag, I just felt I should put include the tag... considering the final drawing 😎 ✌

Chapter 17 - Blackpink Rosé

Chapter 18 - Blackpink Lisa

Chapter 19 - Enhypen Jake & Sunghoon

**These drawings are for a Jakehoon AU, so if you would like to read it, the link is in the chapter!

Chapter 20 - Enhypen Jake

* * *

 _ **Will Post later *requests from my friends who like putting me to work**_ ༼ಢ_ಢ༽

\- Ateez Seonghwa

\- BTS Taehyung

\- (G)I-dle Shuhua

\- Cravity Minhee

\- Aespa NingNing

\- Red Velvet Wendy

\- P1harmony Keeho

╰₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪╯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	2. Sketch of Enhypen Junwon with his... IntEResTInG Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of Jungwon with his hair styled in a sheep horn hairdo...?? Idk.... heh! He's so cute in the photo though!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photo from Weverse *I think.... I mean, I came across this photo on Twitter, but I do believe that this photo was posted on Weverse

My Sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	3. My "failed" drawing of Enhypen Jake... Sorry!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of Jake that I did during class.... when I was supposed to be doing a lab..... heh😎
> 
> *I'll redraw this one later! I feel bad for drawing Jake in a not so good way (in my opinion), in comparison to Jungwon..... lol! Especially since Jake's my bias in Enhypen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

The original pic (I think from Twitter....?? Correct me if I'm wrong)

My sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	4. Updated sketch of Enhypen Jake! *yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt that I just did! I spent more time on it! (compared to my previous drawing during my lab.... hehe) I think it defiantly looks more like Jake this time! 
> 
> *I feel like I could fix the side part of the face, but I have to turn in stuff for my professors... lol!  
> **Actually, it might look a bit off because I forgot to put the dark shadow on the left side of the face...... oh well.....
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

The original pic:

My 2nd sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	5. An Old Digital Drawing I did of Seventeen Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I drew this like last year or something.... I found it towards the bottom of my Photoshop files, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It's not exactly finished, but I'm too lazy to go back and work on it..... lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Would put the original photo, but I can't find it since I worked on this drawing a long long time ago, and probably deleted the original picture

My drawing:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	6. Drawing of one of Stray Kids Hyunjin and Felix's photoshoot pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this drawing about two days ago and was going to finish/post it tomorrow, but I got bored... heh! 😅 Lowkey working on it when I was supposed to pay attention to my professors... lol!
> 
> (I really miss Hyunjin's blond hair...... his natural black hair is amazing still though!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photo (from their Arena Homme+ Korea photoshoot *I'm pretty sure)

My Sketch:

  


*A "bonus", Hyunjin's Black hair from his most recent Vlive

So handsome! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	7. An old sketch of BTS's Namjoon from three years ago!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sketched this like three years ago... I was obviously not as good at drawing back then, lol!  
> *Hopefully the reference picture I picked back then isn't offensive... I mean, I obviously had a weird sense of picture interests... heh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

The Original Photo (from one of their interviews, I think...??)

My Drawing (heh...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	8. My sketch of Blackpink's Jisoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this maybe four days ago. I was going to post this for the #JisooYouAreLoved tag on Twitter, but I don't think I finished in time... (It's posted now though)  
> *I think it doesn't entirely look like Jisoo, but that might be due to how I shaded the eyes... Oh well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

The Original Pic (She's so pretty!!!!)

My Sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	9. Cute Toto, Tomorrow x Together Beomgyu's Parrot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute sketch of Toto, Beomgyu's parrot family member! I had such a fun time doing this drawing! I haven't used colored pencils in a long time, so I really had fun!  
> I'm still amazed at how Toto has an entire backyard to fly around!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photo (Toto's so pretty!)

Original Photo (Camouflaged Toto!)

My Sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	10. Quick sketch of NCT's Jaemin, because I still can't get over his black hair....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's been a while, I still can't get over Jaemin's black hair!  
> I did a quick sketch of him! He looks so cute, pretty, handsome, and sEXyYyyYyyy (hehe 😎 ) with his natural hair color! (I mean, his other hair colors are pretty as well [pink, blond, blue, etc.], but black hair hits differently!)  
> *I hope it looks like Jaemin... this sketch was one of the easiest for me to draw... Idk if that's good or bad though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photo:

My Sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	11. Quick sketch of Layla! (Enhypen Jake's dog, obviously!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to draw Layla, but wanted to wait until Jake posted another photo or video of her. I took a screenshot of Layla waiting to eat! She's so cute and fluffy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original "Photo" (If you want to watch the video, here's the link from Twitter! https://twitter.com/ENHYPEN_members/status/1352200100311756800)

My Sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	12. Very quick sketch from Enhypen Jay, Sunghoon, Jungwon, and Ni-ki's most recent Vlive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked their beginning pose from their Vlive, so I took a screenshot..... and drew this during my English class... heh! ✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

The Screenshot I took (if you want to watch this Vlive, here: https://www.vlive.tv/post/0-20979516)

My Sketch:

Close up of Jay:

Close up of Sunghoon:

Close up of Ni-Ki:

Close up of Jungwon:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	13. WayV/NCT U Xiaojun's eyebrows..... I'm soooo sorry....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm, so one of my friends wanted me to basically remove Xiaojun's eyebrows in a couple of his photos. 
> 
> I am like, "Why the hell do you want me to do that...??!"
> 
> Either way, I present to you, Xiaojun with no eyebrows... have fun! 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

1st Disturbing Edit:

2nd Disturbing Edit:

3rd Admittedly Not As Disturbing Edit:

4th Disturbing Edit:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	14. Sketch of Tomorrow x Together's Beomgyu sleeping as a baby and as a teen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw a side by side of the two pictures Beomgyu posted of him sleeping! I used a pen instead of a pencil. This isn't new for me, it's just new for what I've posted so far! (I actually use pens more than pencil.... heh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

The Original Photos (edited to be side by side)

My sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	15. Drawings of all of Enhypen's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I had the urge to draw eyes.... but yeah, I drew Enhypen's eyes... hehe! 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photos (screenshots from Enhypen's Instagram)

My Drawing:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	16. Enhypen Jake & Sunghoon "playing" the blindfolded game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw an "edit" that a Korean fan did on Twitter of Jake and Sunghoon, and I decided to draw that.... hehe!  
> Obviously Jake and Sunghoon didn't play the blindfolded game together, I just wished they did... hehe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photos (Original 'Edit')

My Digital Drawing:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	17. Blackpink Rosé (for her birthday!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked all the colors in Rosé's most recent live, so I took a screenshot and drew her!!  
> ***I did this in one day, so it isn't as good as I hoped (aka I could have worked more on her eyebrows, hair, and the background...)  
> oh well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photo (Screenshot from her Vlive)

My Drawing (from Photoshop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	18. Blackpink Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently watching Youth With You S3, and I just loved Lisa's white outfit that she wore for her first dance performance!!  
> *if people want to also watch Youth With You Season 3 ONLY!! You can look at my Twitter account for more detail (@NikkiLe28601801). I'm allowing people to use my IQIYI account to watch right as it comes out.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Original Photo (from Twitter)

My sketch:

My sketch roughly colored in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	19. Jakehoon drawings I did for a writer on Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drawings I did for a Twitter AU author for her Jakehoon story.
> 
> ***I will say that 2 out of the 6 drawings aren't my best.... one Sunghoon sketch, and one Jake sketch..... It'll be obvious which ones..... sigh......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

** The link for the story **

<https://twitter.com/enhypen_sjs/status/1360924017541189632>

** Story title **

🄸🄽 🄰🄽🄾🅃🄷🄴🅁 🄻🄸🄵🄴

**In Another Life

** Summary **

"𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓸𝓷 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓷𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽."

If it's bound to happen it 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 happen. One undeniably eye catching photo got Jake's attention. Searching for the man in it, not knowing. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰.

* * *

This is the order the photos appear in (my sketches appear a bit later in the story though)

**finished drawing for this one will be at the end (the author only wanted a half-finished drawing, so that's why this one isn't finished

**drawing #1 that isn't my best...

****drawing #2 that isn't my best...

* * *

**complete drawing of the half-finished picture

**the last photos are just the edited version of the Sunghoon drawings (the author wanted them in a yellowish tint, but I'm including the cooler-toned ones as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


	20. Digital drawing of Enhypen Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my Twitter friends jokingly asked me to draw her profile picture, and I did it for her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow my Twitter account @Bl0bfishSpand3x  
> You obviously don't need to, I'm just putting this here because my friend suggested it. lol!
> 
> *If there are any photos of whatever groups (can be Kpop, Cpop, Jpop, etc.) that you want me to draw, you can request them in the comments!  
> **I could put a list of who I stan, but it would be way too long. Heh! 😎✌

Link to my screen recordings of my process drawing and coloring this

<https://twitter.com/Bl0bfishSpand3x/status/1367847328619503618>

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening! Stay safe!!  
> (ノಠ益ಠ )


End file.
